


Another Tinderella Story

by ericaababyy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Cheese, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Online Dating, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sehun's buns are squishy, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Tinder, Yaoi, kai is the mysterious stranger, sebooty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is single as a Pringle and scared to mingle.</p><p>He's awkward and nervous and his glasses are a little more Harry Potter and not so Johnny Depp.</p><p>He doesn't really have much experience in dating... but he's open to the idea.</p><p>One fateful night, he finally lets his curiosity get the better of him and downloads a dating app called Tinder.</p><p>He has no idea that his world is about to be turned upside down when he matches with a mysterious stranger who never shows his face.</p><p>He wears dark baseball caps and oversized sunglasses in every picture, but has a smile as bright as the sky that contrasts so beautifully with his perfectly sunkissed skin.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing Sehun knows about him is his name.</p><p>Jongin.</p><p>And he's just sent Sehun a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tinderella Story

**Warnings:** Celebrity!Kai, Bottom!Sehun, Dorky, adorable Sehun in glasses, Sehun's butt, Jongin's alter ego, the things Jongin does for the sebooty, sugar and spice and everyth- oh wait it's just fluff and porn.

I know this prompt is overdone, but dude I love this scenario, okey?

Will probably be a three shot as soon as I get around to writing it. 


End file.
